Lover Snape
by Maharet
Summary: Hm. Neville's parents died, and comfort is given by the unexpected.
1. Chapter one

Hey, guys, another one! I got this idea to pair up Nerville and Snape searching around for   
things… *very innocent smile* So, this is the first chapter, this is not the bed scene yet, so   
wait patiently. There will be some maybe in the next chapter. Don't kill me, that's not nice…   
*big puppy eyes*   
Now… Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, sooo, I think, that is enough, you know the rest   
already.  
  
  
Lover Snape  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
It was almost midnight - Nerville thought unhappily. He had another detention. A detention   
from Snape! The man was then times worse than it was before after he came back from the   
Dark Lord. He toke pleasure of tormenting him. Too much pleasure. It looked like he was   
tormenting just him…  
He stopped outside the door, and toke a deep breath. Well. The longer he stays outside the   
longer it will take to do what Snape has for him.  
The door opened instantly, and Snape smirked down at him.  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Longbottom, how nice from you to show up…" He smirked, and   
guided the boy in the classroom.  
Nerville blushed. Well, Snape haven't changed a bit. How unlucky for him… He tried to   
erase the shaking of his hands, but he couldn't do it. As usual.  
"Well. I need you to clear up my cupboards. If you find anything useful, well, then put it on   
my desk." Then he sat on his chair, and started to write something.  
Nerville gulped. That was the first time Snape stayed in the same room with him. He usually   
went back to the teacher's chambers.  
Slowly he opened the door of the cupboard, and bit his lips, not to cry out. The cupboard was   
full of spiders and old vials. Slowly he pushed his hands in, and toke out the first vial. Scared   
spiders run out of the cupboard.  
Nerville started to sort the vials out, when Snape started to talk.  
"I knew your parents." He said softly. Nerville dropped a vial. Snape got up, and helped him   
gather the things up. "They were very good aurors, you know." He said softly.  
Nerville paled.  
"Don't. Don't ever start it! Leave my parents alone!!!" He shouted. He didn't even noticed he   
was crying.  
"I need to ask something." He said softly, and toke Nerville's hand.  
"I don't want you to ask anything!" Nerville whimpered. "You love to torture me, don't you?"   
Nerville wiped his tears, and glared at the man in front of him. "Well, leave me alone! And   
leave my parents be!"  
Snape sighed.  
"I can't. I have something to say to you." Nerville gaped at Snape. He had… emotions? No.   
Something really bad had to happened. His blood run cold in his veins. Snape looked at him.   
"Nerville, your parents died this afternoon…"  
"No!" Nerville felt his tears return. It couldn't be! Why isn't Dumbledore saying it? Yes, this   
must be a joke! "You liar! You dare to joke like that?" Nerville pushed against Snape, and   
Snape fell on his back. His scowl started to come back, but he shook his head.  
"Nerville, please…" He got back to his feet, but Nerville bolted for the door. He got out.   
Snape followed him. "Nerville, please come back here!" He shouted, but the boy wasn't   
paying attention. He sighed. Albus was right. The boy was frightened of him. Maybe he was   
right. He shouldn't have tormented the boy for years. Now he thinks, he is just a…  
He heard a whimper. Slowly he neared a dark corner. Nerville was sitting there, hugging his   
knees and crying uncontrollably.  
Slowly he sat beside the small, blonde boy, and looked at him.  
Nerville buried his face between his knees, and shook. Snape slowly embraced him, and toke   
him in his lap. Nerville cringed, but cried even more. Snape sighed. He tightened his arms,   
and let the boy's head rest on his shoulder. Slowly he got up, and started to walk.  
"I'm going to bring you to Dumbledore. Cry out yourself."  
Nerville felt the soft, warm embrace. Funny, he thought that Snape will be the worst, but   
now… He was extremely sensitive. All he wanted to do was to cry. And Snape let him. On his   
shoulder. He couldn't believe it!  
  
~oO@Oo~  
TBC  
~oO@Oo~  
  
Well? Feedback, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. Chapter two

So. I'm terribly sorry for the spelling of Neville. Typed it in my computer and it somehow fucked it up. My   
grammar corrector did it. I spelled it wrong the first time, and it made all the others wrong too. So please   
don't kill me, I'm just not English, that's all. And I' a little idiot in the spelling.  
Now, now. First of all: I don't know how long it would take to make them to love each other. They have their   
own free will… And my fantasy has it too… So, please be patient. Now on with it. I'm rambling AGAIN!!!  
  
  
  
Lover Snape  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
  
Albus looked up, as he carried in the crying Nerville in his arms. He furrowed his brows.  
"What happened?"  
"He… he is crying. I think it happened too soon, and it was… Well. I don't know." He placed the crying Nerville   
on the sofa, where he curled up again.  
Albus sighed.  
"I know…"  
"Where is Granny?" Asked Nerville between sobs.  
Severus lowered his eyes.  
"She couldn't come." He looked guiltily at Albus. The other man nodded. It would be too much for him. "I think,   
you can take out some time to be alone, or maybe..."  
"No... Please... I want to be there. I want to be with the others. I don't want to be left alone..."  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"Right. I understand. Please, take my sincere sorry for it. I'm really sorry. They were good people. The very   
best. But... I think, you better get some sleep. We will talk tomorrow, when you are better. Good?"  
"Good." Said Neville. He wiped his tears away and got up. His legs were badly shaking, and he felt himself   
weakening. Strong arms caught him from behind.  
"I will take him to his dorm." He heard Snape's voice.  
Severus picked him up slowly, and made his way up to the Griffindor tower.  
  
After Severus returned the small boy in his dorm room he got in his room. He felt angry and tired. How could he   
do it? He was… too nice. He liked Frank's son, but he didn't wanted to be so nice. But… He was Frank   
Longbottom's son.  
He shook his head. He got out of his clothes, and got in the shower. The water was fine. But he felt so cold.   
His heard ached. Frank. Tall, soft spoken, beautiful Frank. He wanted to protect him. And he came too late. He   
couldn't forget the beautiful, but so empty eyes boring into his own. It was worst then dying. His body was   
trapped here, and his mind…  
He crawled into a little sobbing ball. At least he doesn't have to suffer anymore. Frank. He never deserved any   
wrongs. He deserved just kisses, love and happiness.  
Severus realized, he was sitting in cold water, and cold water was pouring down his body. Slowly he got up, and   
out of the shower. He grabbed his pajamas, and got them on. He wanted to sleep. But when he got in his bed, he   
could only stare in the air, and think about Neville. Poor boy. Clumsy, and so unlucky. He was alone now.   
Without his so-called parents who had done nothing in 16 years. Just staring at the walls in St. Mungo. And   
his Grandmother. Died in grief, leaving Neville utterly alone. All alone.  
He remembered the small face, so angelic with those big baby blue eyes and pale hair…  
Re promised himself to look after him, look after his well being, and be absolutely nice to him.   
~ Yes. Be nice. Be a lovesick puppy every time you look at him. Just like Frank! ~ said a small voice in his   
head.  
~ But it is not like that…  
~ Yes, it is. You just lust after his son. A kid. You are so much older.  
Severus sighed, and closed his eyes. He is too old for the boy. He will just look out for him. He tried not to   
think about the feel of his soft body against his chest. His soft quite, and how he wanted to protect him. How   
he looked like Frank, and how different they were… Frank was strong, untouchable. And Neville was sweet,   
sensitive and hopelessly lost.  
He closed his eyes. There was just one thing he could do. Be his father. Be the one he can talk to, the one who   
will help him, who will look out for him, no matter what. But he wanted more. Was it possible to feel the same   
way for father and son?  
He buried his face in his pillow. Maybe he should run far, far away…  
  
When Neville awakened, he found himself in his own bed. He remembered… His parents died. And Snape…  
His eyes widened, and his heart clenched. His parents! He curled into a small ball. The parents he never had,   
who were just two people in a white room he saw every month. They never talked, never did anything. But they   
were his parents after all. He hoped, that maybe one day they will awaken, and be his real parents again. But   
no. He knew, there was never really any hope for it, but he hoped it still anyway. It was so good, to wait for   
it. It was better than knowing that nothing will help them.  
He pulled the covers around him, and sobbed softly.  
Half an hour later everybody was awake, and he came out of his bed. He got his clothes and robed on. He never   
noticed the sad loks he was getting from everyone.  
"Hey, Neville, wanna come with me for breakfast?" Asked Seamus.  
Neville looked at him like he woke up from a dream.  
"Um… Sure."  
  
  
~oO@Oo~  
TBC  
~oO@Oo~  
  
Well? Feedback, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	3. Chapter Three

Ok guys, you asked for it so nicely. So I had to write more… I just don't feel like booding now… *pushes the soundtrac CD from th Requiem for a Drem in* I think I'll have to be nicer to poor Neville and Snape… *thinks a little* or…  
  
Anyway! Characters are not mine! Not Nev, not Sev! But I would love it to have them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lover Snape  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Frank  
  
Severus sat in his office. It was dark. Of course. It was midnight. He sat staring at the blackness all around him. He couldn't bring himself switching on the candles. He felt sorrow. Too much sorrow to be able to look around. A day passed and he wasn't feeling any better. He just wanted to be free from all thoughts.  
  
He brushed his fingers softly against the soft material of the green satin ribbon tied around his wrist. It was still there. He wore it day aftre day. He couldn't forget it no matter what. He couldn't forget him.  
  
And now he died.  
  
He broke down into pitiful sobs. He let them tortured. He let them killed. He let all of it to happen. He was responsive for their death. It was like he just killed them with his own hands.  
  
His sobs were echoing loud in the dungeons. Jet nobody seemd to hear. No one came to ask him what happened. No one came down to comfort him. After all he was just the greasy-headed potions master. No one cared about him. And about his grief.  
  
He slept sitting up, hands and head on his desk, his arm under his face like some short of pillow when he had no more tears to shed.  
  
***  
  
Neville sat on his bed. Everyone was sleeping. He could make out Seamus, head pillowed on Dean's shoulder, his soft mouth slightly open and holding on tight to his lovers arm.  
  
They all knew in Gryffindor that they were an item. They were a sweet couple. Never giving any problems to anyone. They just lived their own life.  
  
He watched as Seamus sighed a little and burrowed his head deep into Dean's neck. They were so happy. They were like family. Always caring for each other, never leaving one other alone. This was family. Neville was sure of it. He watched all his classmates. They all had some short of family. Harry had one too. No, not the Dursleys. But he had Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore… He had all of them caring for him. And Neville… He had no one. Not even a single best friend.  
  
He was so utterly alone he felt like crying. But he had cried all his tears. His eyes were sore from the tears. They were bloody red.  
  
He snuggled deep into his bed and looked out of the window. From his spot he could see only the night sky. It was dark. Almost black. Not a sigle star was out. The trees were glowing with the pale light from the moon. It was so utterly depressing. Neville closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Just tomorrow. If he found something, anything to be willing to live on… He wold live on. If not… Then he would die.  
  
The astronomy tower was high enough. He was pulled into a dreamless sleep immediately.  
  
  
  
~oO@Oo~  
  
TBC  
  
~oO@Oo~  
  
Uh… Okay, I know. It was a short chapter, but I'll write more. I just have to catch some sleep.  
  
Feedback, please!  
  
And I thank you all the reviews: TicTac, DSky, Snuffy5, kamll, Dede, VELONDRA, Celes, Marie Goos, Raggona, Dany, Sami-babe, barecca1, Ruri-chan, Wolfchild, Red Vampiry Slayer (107), siw-wa, and Azeem…  
  
Oh, and Azeem, I'm waiting for that kiss! 


End file.
